דף המשתמש בויקיפדיה העברית
[https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%9E%D7%A9%D7%AA%D7%9E%D7%A9:Daniel_Ventura לצפיה נוחה יותר הקש ותגיע לערך המקורי] =העתק מהערך המקורי= ברוכים הבאים לדף המשתמש - אלול תשע"ח - אוגוסט 2018 * ראו גם: תמונות נבחרות שהעליתי לוויקישיתוף כרטיס ביקור "מונציה שבאיטליה לקדומים בשומרון" (כפי שנרשם בויקיפדיה העברית} ממוזער|שמאל|בית מגורים ב[[לידו די ונציה בו נולדתי]] ממוזער|כאן אנחנו גרים היום משתמש זה - הכינוי לכותב בויקיפדיה - נרשם בתעודת הלידה של עירית ונציה כדניאל ג'יאקומו ונטורה. הוא נולד בשנת 1936 בלידו של ונציה שבונציה, איטליה . אם הוא חש געגועים לעיר הוא מקיש על הקישור הבא .תצפית בזמן אמת על העורק הראשי של העיר באמצעות webcam ומיד מעדיף את ארץ ישראל על עיר הולדתו. עזב את העיר בגיל שנתיים ולכן לא זכה להכיר את הגטו היהודי בוונציה. השלים את הכרתו את הגטו במנין ביקורים שערך בו. אביו , לויג'י יצחק מרדכי, ונטורה, יליד פיזה או פיסא כמקובל על יהדות פיזה -(1900) שמר על המסורת היהודית, היה דוקטור בכימיה ורוקחות. היה ציוני אך לא הצליח להגשים את חלומו לעלות לארץ ישראל בגלל חוקי ההגירה הנוקשים של ממשלת המנדט . בשנת 1944 ( יום זכרון - ג' סיון) הוא נהרג בפיאטרסנטה (איטליה) בעת תקיפה אווירית. לאותה עיר הגיע סבא סבא רבה שלו , בראשית המאה ה-19, מתוניס. אימו, חנה לבית טרצ'ינה הי"ד , ילידת רומא (1900) ונימנתה על יהדות רומא , מורה במקצועה, עקרת בית למופת ואם לארבעה ילדים .בסוף שנת 1943, היא נעצרה על ידי המשטרה האיטלקית. זו פעלה על פי תקנה של הממשלה הרפובליקנית הפשיסטית ששלטה במרכז איטליה וצפונה . אימו הועברה למחנה ריכוז איטלקי בפוסולי שבקארפי ליד |מודנה]. ובפברואר נמסרה ליחידת ס.ס. שהעביר אותה ל|אושוויץ. היא נרצחה שם ביום הגעתה בתא גז. היא החזירה נשמתה לבורא עולם בב' אדר תש"ד. חוקי הגזע באיטליה , משנת 1938 , הביאו להוספת התואר " יהודי" לתעודת הלידה וכך נמנע ממנו ביקור בבית הספר הממלכתי. אביו גורש מעבודתו והחל בנדודיו. אחרי כיבוש איטליה בידי הצבא הגרמני הגיע למקום מיסתור בעיר אבותיו פיסא - בבית חולים מול מטה הגסטפו . שיחק בצילו של המגדל הנטוי בפיזה - המקום היחידי שהיה בטוח מההפצות ( את הסיבה לכך גילה רק עכשיו - ראה בערך). בקיץ 1943 נכבשה איטליה על ידי בעלות הברית. עד אז הושמדו כשליש מיהדות איטליה - 10,000 איש. בקיץ 1944 שוחחרה פיסא . פלוגת מובילי המים 148 מארץ ישראל הגיעה מפירנצה לפיסא, עקב זיהום במי השתיה בעיר. הצוות של אריה אבישר, שהיה בפלוגה, הציעה לנו לעבור לפירנצה שם גרו הדודים שלנו, משפחת רבא. בפירנצה החיילים אירגנו בשיתוף עם יהודי המקום בית ספר יהודי לילדים ובית חלוץ לצעירים שהתכוונו לעלות לארץ . עלה לארץ ישראל ביום 25 מרץ 1945 באונית מלחמה בריטית. את חינוכו קיבל במסגרת עלית הנוער : במשק ילדים מוצא ובכפר בתיה. דני הוא בעל תואר ב.א. בכלכלה, סטטיסטיקה ותעודה במינהל עסקים מהאוניברסיטה העברית שבירושלים. התמחה בניתוח ניירות ערך ( לא מעודכן להיום ). כן למד , בתור תחביב, לתואר ב.א. במדעי הטבע מהאוניברסיטה הפתוחה : במקצועות :ביולוגיה וגאולוגיה , שאיפשרו לו לפתח את תחביבו ידיעת ארץ ישראל. עבד לפרנסתו בבנק לאומי בתחומים הבאים: מחקר כלכלי וסטטיסטי, יעול, מנהל סניף, מנהל מרכז ההדרכה, חוקר תולדות הבנקאות והבורסה, והלשכה לפניות הציבור. אחרי העבודה הירצה בנושא : כלכלה, השקעות ובנקאות. כתב מאמרים ופירסומים אחדים בתחומים אלה. דני ונטורה זה גר היום בהתנחלות בקדומים: לומד יהדות בכולל למבוגרים "משכן בנימין" ע"ש בנימין הרלינג הי"ד ליד ישיבת קדומים ובזמני הפוי עוסק בנושאים שהוא מוצא בהם עניין, בין השאר בטיפוח הויקיפדיה הפרטית שלי.. ' הסיפור האישי שלי בשואת יהדות איטליה פורסם באתר "יד-ושם"' "All My Thoughts Are of You" – A Postcard from the Death-Train מאז עברו 73 שנה !!! Daniel Ventura - שיחה 22:29, 12 בפברואר 2017 (IST) : מהאתר Daniel Ventura - שיחה 07:13, 13 בפברואר 2017 (IST) ערכים שתרמתי לכתיבתם (1407 ערכים) יהדות איטליה (88 ערכים) ערכים ראשיים (12 ערכים) ממוזער|גטו רומא - צילום היסטורי על יהדות איטליה * הקהילות (28 ערכים) ממוזער|נוף גטו ונציה - בהוה הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה * מוסדות ציבוריים (14 ערכים) ממוזער|פנים בית הכנסת העתיק בליבורנו - נהרס בתי כנסת,בתי קברות ומוזאונים מורשת ואישים (39 ערכים) [[קובץ:Firenze - Florence - Piazza di San Giovanni - View West on Porta del Paradiso 1452 by Lorenzo Ghiberti (Copy 2006) VIII.jpg|ממוזער|"שער גן עדן" בפירנצה - נוצר בהתייעצות עם פילוסופיים יהודיים.‏‏‏ מקור: ra Liscia Benporad and Annamarcella Tedeschi Falco, Tuscany Jewish Itineraries ', Marsilio Regione Toscana, 1995 page 46.‏]] 'אישים ויצירות מורשת אתרים בארץ ישראל (426 ערכים) צפון ארץ ישראל (83 ערכים) אתרים בצפון ארץ ישראל שאר האזורים (129 ערכים) המרכז, הדרום, וערים ירושלים (31 אתרים) אתרים בירושלים יהודה ושומרון וחבל עזה (157 ערכים) אתרים ביהודה ושומרון וחבל עזה יהודה ושומרון - אפיונים תמונה:Har gerizim 170.jpg|האבנים שיהושע בן נון הציב בהר גריזים - לפי מסורתם File:Olea europaea kdumim Israel.jpg|עץ הזית - הנפוץ בשומרון מימי קדם תמונה:גית כפר כיפה בשומרון.jpg|כפר כיפה - יישוב ערבי טיפוסי תמונה:Alom More from Har Kabir.jpg| אלון מורה - יישוב קהילתי בשומרון תמונה: Mizpe lunz.jpg| שכם ופרבריה תמונה:Ariel3.JPG| עיר צעירה - אריאל "דרומא" (16 ערכים) רשימת האתרים אזורים נבחרים - דרומא צפת ( 4 ערכים) רשימת האתרים בערים נבחרות - צפת מוצא (6 ערכים) אתרים במוצא ידיעת הארץ (165 ערכים) אישים ומקורות (72 ערכים) ממוזער|[[צבי אילן - חוקר ומדריך, מסמל את התנופה בהכרת יהודה ושומרון לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים]] ממוזער|[[אדם זרטל - כלכלן שהיה לנכה במלחמה ועתידו היה בחקר השומרון]] אישים ומקורות בתולדות ארץ ישראל ילדים ונוער (50 ערכים) מוסדות נוער ואישי חנוך השומרונים (9 ערכים) מסורות ואתרים הקשורים בשומרונים משק וכלכלה (34 ערכים) אתרים בנושאי: משק, כלכלה, מימון ובנקאות מדעים (175 ערכים) מדעים וצפרות (19 ערכים) מדעים ובעיקר צפרות צמחיית ארץ ישראל (55 ערכים) ערכים הקשורים לצמתים'' גיאולוגיה (78 ערכים) '''ערכים הקשורים לגיאולוגיה חקלאות (23 ערכים) גידול דבורים, עז הבית, עץ זית ומוצרי החלב יהדות (196) הלכה יהודית (71 ערכים) סוגיות הלכה ומסורת ישראל פרשן המקרא רש"י באר :"כל עשב מר נקרא מרור". וכך מוצגים בערך למעל ה מעשרה סוגי מרורים. שתהיה לנו שנה מתוקה. תמונה:Lactuca sativa gush katif 2005 B.jpg|חסה מכפר דרום, שדה שנחרב כעבור שבוע בשנת 2005, אכן היה זה מר תמונה:Lactucaserriola2web.jpg|חסת המצפן - Lactuca serriola - מין הבר תמונה:Lactuca saligna Sturm46.jpg| חסה ריתמית Lactuca saligna - מין בר אחר תמונה:Romaine.jpg|"חסה ערבית" -Lactuca saligna var.romana - היה הזן השכיח בארץ ישראל פרשת השבוע (13 ערכים) סוגיות בפרשת השבוע פרשת בא - יציאת מצרים תמונה:Shmura Matzo.jpg|מצה שמורה תמונה:Targum.jpg|פרשת יציאת מצרים - מקרא ותרגום - המאה ה-11 - עירק תמונה:Exodus_map_Hebrew.jpg|בדרך לארץ ישראל תמונה:Museum22.jpg|קערת ליל הסדר תמונה:A_Seder_table_setting.jpg|שולחן ליל הסדר תמונה:Lactuca sativa gush katif 2005 B.jpg|מרור - חסה מגוש קטיף נחלות שבטי ישראל (12 ערכים) תיאור נחלות כפי שקבעה יהושע בן-נון המקרא (46 ערכים) ערכים מהמקרא בעיקר מהתורה חכמי ורבני ישראל (8 ערכים) אישים תורניים יהדות התפוצות (46 ערכים) קהילות:אפריקה, אסיה, אירופה, אמריקה ושאר אשכולות ערכים בתולדות ישראל (70 ערכים) השואה (6 ערכים) מעט על השואה קרבות המכבים ( 6 ערכים) אתרי קרבות המכבים המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה (37 ערכים) רשימת הערכים על המערכה בארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם ההראשונה המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה thumb|גנרל אלנבי נכנס לירושלים * כללי : חללי האימפריה הבריטית בארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה • כיבוש ירושלים בידי הבריטים • גירוש תל אביב * קרבות : תעלת סואץ • קרב רומני • עזה הראשון • עזה השני • באר שבע • גבעות מע'אר • קרב עיון קרא • ואדי צארר • לטרון • קו שתי העוג'ות • תקרית כפר סבא • מגידו • הקרב בנחל תרצה • כיבוש חיפה * יחידות :הצבא הבריטי • חיל המשלוח המצרי • אנזא"ק • הגדודים העבריים • ניל"י • תעופה צבאית • הרכבת הצבאית • הבריגדה הארצישראלית * אישים :ארצ'יבלד מאריי • אדמונד אלנבי • אחמד ג'מאל פאשה • אוטו לימן פון סנדרס • קרס פון קרסנשטיין • אריך פון פאלקנהיין • ג'ון פטרסון • זאב ז'בוטינסקי * אחרים: בית הקברות הבריטי בירושלים • בית הקברות הצבאי הבריטי בבאר שבע • כיכר היל • מצבת הזיכרון הטורקית בבאר שבע • יד אנזא"ק • גשר הרכבת על נחל הבשור • מצבת הפועלים המצרים בלטרון • אבן הזיכרון לחייל האוסטרלי * תוצאות : הצהרת בלפור • הגעת ועד הצירים • המנדט הבריטי על ארץ ישראל • מצב היישוב היהודי • תוצאות הרעב בארץ התנדבות היישוב לצבא הבריטי במלחמת העולם השנייה (21 ערכים) השותפים למאמץ היישוב במלחמת העולם השנייה איטליה (177 ערכים) מחוז אומבריה ( 44 ערכים) אתרים וערים באומבריה מחוז סרדיניה (46 ערכים) אתרים ומידע על האי סרדיניה גירסה משנת 2009 (ערכי עזר - לא מקוריים) ---- תמונה:Sardinien.png|מפת סרדיניה תמונה:Sardinian natural parks.jpg|פארקים לאומיים של סרדיניה תמונה:Lingue di Sardegna mod.gif|דיאלקטים ---- מחוז פיימונטה ( 45 ערכים) אתרי מחוז פיימונה מחוז ונטו ( 8 ערכים) אתרי מחוז ונטו מחוז אמיליה-רומאניה ( 3 ערכים) אתרי מחוז אמיליה-רומאניהו מחוז בזיליקטה (ודרום איטליה) (11 ערכים) מידע על דרום איטליה ואתרי מחוז בזיליקטה אתרים אחרים באיטליה (20 ערכים) אתרים ממחוזות אחרים באיטליה התבל (77 ערכים) תולדות העמים (28 ערכים) ערכים מתחום ההיסטוריה ז'ול ורן (16 ערכים) רשימת האתרים של יצירות ז'ול ורן מחזות, סרטים ונעימות (33 ערכים) ערכים הקשורים לתרבות העמים שונות (32 ערכים) ערכי מידע כלליים (29 ערכים) משרות ותפקידים מחיקות לא מובנות (3 ערכים) נעשו בעת ביקור הוותיקן בארץ פיקנטריה המפגש הראשון עם אנציקלופדיה מאת משתמש:דניאל ונטורה - הכינוי שלי בויקיפדיה העברית:|Daniel Ventura שמאל|300px|thumb| משפחת בני צופה על פני עמק גינוסר מהר ארבל כאשר עליתי ארצה בגיל שבע, דודי המשכיל, פרננדו טראצ'ינה (יוזם הרעיון לייצוב המגדל הנטוי בפיזה), צייד את בן אחותו, אימי הי"ד, דָּנִיֵּאֶלֶה (כך קראו לי אז), המהגר מאירופה התרבותית ליבשת אסיה הרחוקה, בספר מכורך מלא ציורים וצילומים: אנציקלופדיה לנוער. המטרה: להישאר בן תרבות גם בארץ החדשה. הספר לא נשמר זמן רב, אבל אהבתי לקרוא בו. זכורה לי ממנו רק תמונה אחת, של בקעת גינוסר – "גן העדן" של ארץ ישראל. בגיל עשר הגעתי לכפר בתיה. הספרייה הייתה המקום החביב עליי. כאשר הוקם חדר עיון לבוגרים, מוניתי לאחראי. והנה הגיע הכרך הראשון של האנציקלופדיה העברית. נדמה לי שקראתי אותו מתחילתו עד סופו. זה לא היה תקדים לקריאת שאר הכרכים, אבל רכשתי חיבה ליצירה המכונה אנציקלופדיה. חלפו שנים, נישאתי, למדתי, עבדתי, אבל לאנציקלופדיה לא שבתי. כאשר הציעו לי לקנות ספרים מסוג זה דחיתי את ההצעה: פשוט אינני קונה ספרים שאין סיכוי כי אקרא בהם. והנה ביום אחד, 25 בדצמבר 2006, בהיותי בגימלאות, גיליתי שוב את האנציקלופדיה והפעם את ה"ויקיפדיה העברית". הייתה זו אהבה ממבט ראשון. החלטתי לעדכן את הערך על מלאה:יהדות לוב|oldid=2378871}} יהדות לוב ומעשה שהיה כך היה: איך מגיעים לכך ? אספר את סיפורי. במאי 1984 השתתפתי בסמינריון שנערך באוניברסיטה הפתוחה בנושא עדה בישראל: היבטים היסטוריים וגנטיים, בהדרכת פרופסור אבינעם אדם ופרופסור ירון צור. במסגרת הקורס כתבתי עבודה סמינריונית על הממצאים הגנטיים מול המידע ההיסטורי ביהדות לוב. עברו כעשרים שנה, פרשתי לגמלאות ואת שעות לפני-הצהריים אני מבלה ב"כולל" למבוגרים על שם רבי בנימין הרלינג ה"ד. באחד השיעורים הועלה הנושא: האם ניתן ללמוד מפרופיל גנטי של עדה על תולדותיה. נזכרתי בעבודה. חיפשתי עדכונים באמצעות מנוע החיפוש "גוגל" וכמעט לא מצאתי. אבל בראש תוצאות החיפוש הופיע הערך על יהדות לוב בוויקיפדיה. על הנושא שלי, תולדות העדה, היו רק משפטים בודדים ועל גנטיקה, אף מילה. עדכנתי את הערך, אשר בינתיים השתפר, הדפסתי אותו והבאתי אותו לחברי ללימודים. הבנתי כי מידע שצברתי בלימודים יכול להיות גם נחלת אחרים. מכאן עברתי לעבודות סמינריוניות אחרות שכתבתי כמו מחצבות הגפרית בבארי לא היה קל לעבוד ביחד עם הצוות המסור המפעיל את הוויקיפדיה. בעיקר חשתי בהבדלי רקע ותרבות. תודה לכל המשתמשים הנכבדים אשר הקדישו לי מזמנם להדרכה והכוונה בייחוד לדוד שי, לחגי אדלר, ולמלמד כץ. ב-1035 ימי פעילותי ביצעתי 22,313 עריכות במרחב הערכים הראשי. המקור:ויקיפדיה:הטילדה הרביעית/22 Major Project Aims at Reconstructing Florentine Ghetto ממוזער|350px|מיקום הגטו היהודי של העיר ליד -Telemaco Signorini, Mercato Vecchio a Firenze 1882-83 המטרה העיקרית של פרויקט "שיחזור גטו פירנצה" כולל הבנה מחודשת של המבנה הגאו-כלכלי והפיזיונומיה החברתית. הפרויקט עומד להסתיים בחודש מרץ. הוא מתבצע על-ידי פרויקט הארכיבים של בית מדיצ'י (Medici Archive Project) ומבצע אותו Gabriele Mancuso, מנהל the Eugene Grant Research Program on Jewish History and Culture in Early Modern Europe, הגטו של פירנצה הוקם בשנת 1570 על ידי קוזימו הראשון דה מדיצ'י, הדוכס הגדול של טוסקנה, בסמוך לאזור של Mercato Vecchio (שוק ישן). "מיקומו, ממש במרכז העיר, היה כרוך במספר בעיות משפטיות ולוגיסטיות. בו רוכזו, בצפיפות רבה, כל יהודי טוסקנה * המקור :Pagine Ebraiche 20 פברואר 2017 בקישור מפה מפורטת של גטו פירנצה. ציורים מהגטו המקור: Fabio Borbottoni - Since 1996 in Cassa di Risparmio di Firenze Collection -ויקישיתוף View of Ancient Florence by Fabio Borbottoni 1820-1902 (51).jpg View of Ancient Florence by Fabio Borbottoni 1820-1902 (40).jpg View of Ancient Florence by Fabio Borbottoni 1820-1902 (30).jpg View of Ancient Florence by Fabio Borbottoni 1820-1902 (29).jpg * מונופול על החוכמה (מדף משתמש ישן) - איך לנהוד בבני אדם הקרובים לשליטים 'יש לנהוג בבני אדם יפה או להשמידם כליל. כי בגלל פגיעות קלות הם מתנקמים, אבל פגיעות קשות אינם יכולים לנקום''' *מכתבי מקיאבלי נזכרתי השבוע, עם פירסום תגובות על דו"ח מבקר המדינה על מבצע צוק איתן ולא רק במקרה זה. תבינו איך שתבינו Daniel Ventura - שיחה 23:48, 27 בפברואר 2017 (IST) על המגדיר החדש אנחנו שמחים מאוד לבשר לכם שחלק ראשון מתוך אתר "צמחיית ישראל ברשת" החדש התחיל לעבוד: מגדיר הצמחים זמין ופעיל באתר! יחד איתו גם עמודי הצמח החדשים. לצפיה במגדיר הצמחים החדש: http://flora.org.il כמה דברים מעניינים במגדיר החדש: :מגדיר מהיר ומשופר המאפשר שליפה לפי כמה ערכים של אותה תכונה (למשל: גם שיח וגם בן-שיח) :עמוד צמח משופר המכיל צילומים גדולים, מפות תפוצה ותצוגה גרפית של מועדי הפריחה. :בחלק מהצמחים (חפשו למשל תלתנים) תמצאו בעמוד הצמח תמונות דיאגנוסטיות המאפשרות לזהות באופן ייחודי את המין המוצג :תמיכה בסמארטפונים - אפשר להשתמש במגדיר גם בשטח המגדיר הוא חלק ראשון מתוך כמה; האתר החדש יכיל עוד מספר איזורים שעדיין אינם מוכנים, כולל איזור הפורומים, גירסה אנגלית של האתר, קורס בוטניקה בוידאו ועוד. כמובן שנעדכן אתכם בהמשך, כשיתפרסמו החלקים הנוספים. נשמח לשמוע מה דעתכם על האתר החדש, השיבו למכתב זה או כתבו לנו כאן. הגדרה נעימה, פרופסור אבינעם דנין וברק דנין "תבנית "הבהרת חשיבות" לערך "דוד בן דוד" דוד בן דוד נפטר בגיל 94. עופר אדרת כתב עליו בעיתון הארץ נזכרתי כי שכאשר כתבתי על דוד בן דוד, ביום 7 ביולי 2007 הניחו על הערך "תבנית חשיבות" ועלול היה להמחק *מתוך דף שיחה של הערך "דוד בן דוד". והנה הפרטים: מדובר בערך מקיף על אדם רב פעלים שנטל חלק במספר רב של ארועים ארועים היסטורים. במהותו אינו שונה מסמואל דרבן המומלץ. דני ראוי להערכה רבה על ההשקעה בערך הזה. קרני • שיחה • משנה 01:54, 8 ביולי 2007 (IDT) :שונה לחלוטין במהותו מסמואל דרבן (שקיבל כמה וכמה עיטורים, קרי הכרה קצת יותר רחבה בפועלו). וכן, דני בהחלט ראוי להערכה אבל חשיבות הערך לא הובהרה. חבל שאתה עושה צחוק מהנושא של הבהרת חשיבות: החשיבות צריכה לנבוע מהערך ולא מדף השיחה שלו. הייתי מאוד שמח אם זה היה קורה וניתן היה להשאיר בויקיפדיה ערך יפה שכזה, אבל תאמין לי - אני יכול לכתוב בלי שום בעיה ערך כזה בדיוק על כל אחד ואחד מבני משפחתי והשכנים שלי, כולל על עצמי (הידעת? כמעט הייתי יושב ראש התאחדות הסטודנטים, וכמעט זה מספיק, לפי הערך הנ"ל, כי לא צריך להיות באמת מישהו). עמית 10:04, 8 ביולי 2007 (IDT) :: עמית יקירי. אני לא יכולתי לכתוב בלי שום בעיה ערך כזה בדיוק על כל אחד ואחד מבני משפחתי והשכנים שלי, כולל על עצמי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:49, 8 ביולי 2007 (IDT) ::עמית לא ברור לי מדוע אתה נוקט בטון שכזה. כל חטאי הוא שהבעתי כאן את דעתי על הערך והדגמתי שאינו יוצא דופן. אין בלבי ספק שחשיבותו של האדם עולה בהרבה על זו של כוכבני ערוץ הילדים למיניהם ולא ברור לי מדוע קיומו של הערך כה מפריע לך. אני בספק אם ניתן לכתוב ערך שכזה על כל שכניך ואם כן אז אתה גר בשכונה נהדרת. איני מכיר אותך, אבל לצערי אני מכיר מקרוב את הפוליטיקה של ההתאחדות וארגוני הסטודנטים כבר שנים רבות ואיני סבור שעסקניה קרבים ולו לקרסולו של דוד בן דוד, אבל אם יכתב עליך ערך אשמח לבחון אותו בפתיחות הראויה לכך. קרני • שיחה • משנה 19:45, 8 ביולי 2007 (IDT) ערכים חסרים בויקיפדיה העברית טיוטה של הערכים מצויה בקישור. כאשר יורשה לי לחבר ערכים חדשים, אערוך את הטיוטות כך שיתאימו לדרישות הויקיפדיה העברית מלחמת העולם הראשונה # ירושלים במלחמת העולם הראשונה - כנס העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה # מוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאלי # המעורבות הצבאית של איטליה בארץ ישראל # אוסף לזכרון הלחימה האוסטרלית # הספינה האדלה (Adela) - ספינת מלחמה גרמנית-טורקית שפעלה בים המלח # הלחימה בצפון מדבר יהודה # הקרב על מעברות הירדן -1918 ארץ-ישראל רכבות ארץ ישראל # מסילת הברזל כפר ג'יניס - א-לובאן # המסילה העות'מאנית מנחל שורק למבואות עזה 1916-1917 # הרכבות בדרום ארץ ישראל בתקופת המנדט הבריטי #תחנות רכבת ומסילות בשנים 1916-1918 - האוסף האוסטרלי באר שבע #באר שבע - טחנת הקמח של גורדון ושניידרביץ' - המרכז היהודי לפני מלחמת העולם הראשונה בקעת הירדן # מעברות הירדן # El Ghoraniye Bridge - הגשר הראשון בדרום עמק הירדן #. גשר אום-שורט- מעבר מפתח במלחמת העולם הראשונה #.בית הערבה - קבר אחים # ואדי עוג'ה # ביצות ואדי מלחה - מושב הגדודים העבריים במלחמת העולם הראשונה והיום שמורת טבע אזור זמר # טיול באזור ואדי זמר וניצני עוז # ימה # מרג'ה # ביר א-סיכה # אבטין אחרים # הכפר הערבי הוּג' וגם בנושא המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה צמחי ארץ ישראל # חבלבל סיצילי # חבלבל מאוריטני # קיפחת - צמח נוי # צחנן מבאיש- צמח בר # אשל אברהם בבארשבע - עץ היסטורי # טרכלוספרמון יסמיני - מטפס נוי # אוכם שיחני # גרגרנית כוכבנית # אלמוגן רחב עלים # סולנום רנטונט # דורנטה מגוונת # דורנטה תאילנדית גאולוגיה של ארץ ישראל # פארק גיאולוגי מצוק רמים # אוסף סלעים ללימודי גאולוגיה # ברקציה - ערך מעניין כך נאבקה מדינת ישראל במתנגדים להתנתקות ספר חדש מתאר את ההתגייסות הכללית - הפוליטית, התקשורתית והמשפטית - לסכל כל אפשרות לעצירת פינוי הישראלים מרצועת עזה תיאור ההתגייסות נגד המחאה הכתומה הוא תמרור אדום המצביע על יכולתה של חברה דמוקרטית להשתמש בכל כוחותיה, הממסדיים והחוץ־ממסדיים, כדי להעביר תוכנית פעולה בעלת ממדים ברוטליים, שמטרתה ויעילותה שנויות במחלוקת. כתיבתה של רוט ממחישה היטב עד כמה קל לשנע את דעת הקהל בדמוקרטיה המודרנית ועד כמה אכזרית יכולה להיות היציאה נגד מיעוט לא־קונסנזואלי שמממש את זכותו למחאה. File:Remember Gush Katif.jpg Grove from Nezarim.jpg|חקלאות בנצרים Center a nezarim.jpg|רחוב בנצרים Once was Nezarim Synagogue.jpg| פעם היה בית כנסת בנצרים ערכים הטעונים עדכון 1. שמורת פורה 2. יהדות פינלנד 3. פרשת ויקהל 4. חורבת מדרס 5. האדונית והרוכל 6. ים המלח 7. המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה8. עיראק אל-מנשייה 9. באר אברהם 10. באר שבע 11. פתח תקווה 12. גבעת הכלניות (חוות שקמים) 13. משה 14. אביגיל (התנחלות) 15. רשימת מאחזים16. ירידת מפלס ים המלח 17 .ברינדיזי - על רחוב היהודים 18. מעבר "מצודת היהודים" - קצר אל-יהוד 19. עוג'ה א-תחתא - מידע על מלחמת העולם הראשונה ועל אספקת המים 20. תבנית:שמורות טבע בישראל - חסרה שמורה אחת לפחות 21. דבוראות - מגמה חדשה בענף 22. שמן זית - ההרכב הכימי 22. הורנבלנדה - צילום פירורים של המינרל מרמת הגולן 23. מכתש רמון - עץ מאובן 24. בזלת - הוספת סוג בזלת "שקדים" 25. עז הבית - יתרונות החלב. 26. רעננה - בית הכנסת "אהבת אחים" 27. סלע געשי - צילום של בזלת שקדית 28. הרצליה - פומיס מן החוף 29. חול - מרמת הגולן 30. צפחה - צילום מארץ-ישראל 31. גרניט - צילום מאילת 32. וזוב - להוסיף צילומי סלעים 33. סקוריה - להוסיף צילומי סלעים 34. הגאולוגיה של הגולן - נא להוסיף צילומים 35. טוף - נא להוסיף צילומי סלעים 36. המכון למדעי כדור הארץ - קישור לאנציקלופדיה חדשה למדעי כדור הארץ 36. פרשת ויקרא - דבר תורה 37. בית הערבה - עדכון על מצבת החללים נוכח העתיד (מתוך דף משתמש עתיק) אציג אחדים מהרעיונות שהתגבשו אצלי בשנים האחרונות: # עידוד משתמשים חדשים - נדמה לי זאת אחת מנקודות התורפה של הויקיפדיה. בתחומים רבים חסרים כותבים ובמקרים אחרים הכתיבה מרוכזת בידי בודדים. השיטה לפיה פונים למשתמש חדש במכתב סתמי ומציעים לו לראות "ערך מומלץ" - בהחלט אינה מספקת. יש ללוות אותו בסבלנות בתקופה הראשונה. # טובים השנים (או יותר) מן האחד - זה עקרון בעל חשיבות עצומה. סברתי שזה אחד היסודות של הויקיפדיה. לצערי הסתבר לי כי עזרה בערך שכתב הזולת היא בגדר טובה מיוחדת וחבל. # לקורא היום אין סבלנות רבה - הוא מבקש ללמוד הכל בקצרה ולעניין. אך ללא מציאת עניין בכתוב, הוא גם לא ישלים לקרוא ערך "קצר ולעניין". ולכן חשוב לתת הסבר קל ליד מונח לא ידוע (אחרת יגש לקישור חיצוני או יפרוש - בכל מקרה יאבד עניין). כאשר מוצגת מסקנה יש מקום להציג מקרה. בקיצור, לאפשר לו לעבור את הערך בעניין תוך השגת המטרה: הכרת נשוא הערך. לצערי תוספות כאלה כונו בשם :"טפל" ונמחקו. # הפניית הקורא לקישורים - אם הקורא נדרש לעבור לקישור או לפתוח ספר כדי להבין את תוכן הערך, אולי השכלתו תורחב אך את הנושא הוא לא ילמד. ואתן דוגמא, מערכים שכתבתי נמחקו פסוקים מהמקורות ןזכיתי להערה:"שילך לפתוח ספר תנ"ך". אין כבר יפתח ספר תנ"ך הוא יימצא עניים בנושאים אחרים ולא יישוב לויקיפדיה. # ניצול תבניות - במקרים אחדים שמים תבנית על הערך כאשר חלק מתוכנו אינו מוצא חן. תבנית "שיכתוב" יש לשים מתי שהערך זקוק לשכתוב ותבנית "השלמה" - מתי שהוא זקוק להשלמה. מכל מקום, די בתבנית אחת בכל פעם. המוזר ביותר הוא הצבת "תבנית חשיבות" כאשר הערך עדיין בעבודה. הדבר מראה על "משפט קדום" שיש למשתמש על הנושא, אם הוא מעלה ספקות לגביו בטרם הוא הושלם. # שמירה על התקנות - התקנות בדרך כלל נועדו לשמור על מסגרת פעולה סביר, אך גם להגן על המשתמש. לצערי, נתקלתי בפעולות שנעשו על-ידי מפעילים שלא היו בהתאם לתקנות - כולל החסימה הנוכחית. # זכויות יוצרים - מקובלת עלי המדיניות הקיימת. ילד עם זאת, כדאי להמשיך בנסיונות ההפשרה. כמה ששוחתי על הנושא בשנים האחרונות בהנתי כי בנושא "שימוש הוגן" יש ליברליות רבה יותר. # שימוש הוגן - לדעתי הוא ציטוט המקור, במגבלה של מספר המילים, תוך ציונו. בויקיפדיה נקבע נוהג לצטט מקור, לשנות אותו ואז להמנע מאיזכורו. לכאורה, הטקסט הומצא על-ידי הכותב - דבר שאין לו כמובן של שחר. # דיונים רבים מדי - יש חברים בקהילה הרואים בה במה לדיונים. משקלם הוא מעבר לכל פרופורציה. בדיון על חסימתי גיליתי אספקט נוסף: משיכת הדיון, בשני פורומיםת על פני יותר משבוע, על-ידי יוזם הדיון, אשר הכריז כי לא יפסיק את הדיון עד לגירושי מהויקיפדיה. ואכן המטרה הושגה ! # מחיקות ללא נימוקים - משתמשים נוהגים למחוק את דברי זולתם ללא נימוק. לעיתים גם ערכים שלמים אפילו אם כבר שנה ויותר בויקיפדיה - ללא כל ביסוס בתקנות. כפי שהתבטא אחד המפעילים: אני יושב מפצח גרעינים - יורק את הקליפות וגם .... גישה מכובדת ביותר לעבודת הזולת. הערות שוליים